Next Time
by Y Sunfire
Summary: Yami Yuugi has always meant to tell a certain someone his feelings for her, but never can bring himself to do so, waiting until next time...But just when is next time? Can he find it in himself to tell the girl? Yami-Tea...One Shot.


Next Time

Alright, this is my first 'One Shot', so I hope you like it. The pairing is Yami/ Téa, my favorite and one of the pairings that has sunk into the mass of yaoi….

Don't let this romance put you off though; I'd really love to hear from everyone.

However, flames will be fed to my Basset Hound, the universal disposal, and I don't want to hear complaints that- It would have been better if it were Yami/-someone else-.

Those are just crude. After all, is not the author's choice as to who gets set up with who?

In any case, sit back, relax, and enjoy….

Oh yes, though I sincerely wish it, Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me.

; Besides, if it did, no one would watch it and Marik would have a twitching problem in his left eye.

IC:

….That one time in Battle City, when Ra had been summoned by Marik….Téa had instinctively reached out for him, laying a slim fingered hand on his chest, and, surprisingly, Yami had not pulled away, instead letting her stay as she was, undisturbed….

Why had he done that? Why him? The girl was Yuugi's, there was no denying this. The child loved her with his entire heart. He, of all people, should know that. The deep eyes of a thinker narrowed on the floor, where his Hikari sat coloring a picture for his biology unit project.

"Yuugi, I'm going for a walk." Yami stood, switching places with the young boy quickly, pulling on a jacket and stepping outside. He wouldn't have much time out here, being that Yuugi's grandfather would want him back by eleven. However, it was a Friday night, and he had been allowed freedom then. With a slight grin, the pharaoh continued to muse as he strolled through Domino's streets.

….The way Téa had looked at him, so full of concern, of recognition. She'd known him almost instantly as the pharaoh, and not Yuugi, an amazing thing to do really. Not even Joey had caught on, or even knew him, before his light had been imprisoned. But she had, and instantly wished to comfort him…

….The feel of her hand, so warm, in his own as she followed him on the runaway train rather than remaining with Joey and Tristan. She'd risked her life to jump the distance, but found him at the end of it, clinging to his body for a few moments before she was set down and they entered the train….

At each of these events, he'd thought of spilling out his heart right then and there, but always held back, lagging behind with the words- _Next time. Next time I'll tell her how I feel. _

….The flicker of hope in her eyes, the sound of her laugh, dancer's body, disarming smile, the secretive wisdom that shone through her exterior as playful words most seemed to hate. And yet, the girl knew so much, was so wise, it was merely hard for her to express this without putting herself even more of a loner than she was classified as, cheerleader, weak…..Selfless, strong willed, loyal, brave, thoughtful, charming, loving, kind, helpful, hopeful, optimist….

What was he doing? By now, Yami's footsteps had carried him all the way to her dwelling, and the former Pharaoh of Egypt paused just there, glancing at the relatively silent home. Téa was at dance lessons, no doubt, or the arcade. Her parents, both having left for Florida a while back, barely commented on their daughter's success and were obviously not visiting, from the way no light was on.

"Yami?" A tentative voice called out from the darkness, a slender frame casting a shadow that crossed his own and forced him to look up. Before him, a hand clutching a small bag that was slung carelessly over a shoulder was Téa, the brunette's sides heaving and legs quivering slightly, so hard was the workout she'd given herself. Agile as a gymnast, the girl stepped a bit closer, hazel eyes peering into Yami's own violet ones to confirm that this was indeed who she was seeing.

"Hello, Téa." Yami greeted in his husky tones, nodding his head and desperately wishing to break free of the enchanting gaze set before him. And yet, he couldn't; try as he might, the powerful being could not manage to escape. He quirked a brow, violet gaze moving over Téa in a swift movement as he continued to speak, leaning his back against the streetlight to create a long shadow that blended in perfectly with the girl's.

Oh how he wished to be that shadow right now, to hold Téa in his arms if only for a brief time. After everything she'd done for him, every little thing she'd gone through to help a stranger, himself, regain memories she didn't serve much of a part in. Attending Duel Monsters tournaments and being help captive at risk of her life to cheer him on.

"What are you doing here, Yami? This isn't exactly close to your home." Téa Gardener questioned in her loose, airy tone of voice that could only mean she was thinking quite hard about something. The girl had the perfect disguise; he had to hand it to her. The King of Games was certainly beaten there. Téa could think one thing and come across as the complete opposite. Such a clever girl. Jolting into reality at Tea's words, Yami hastily came up with a reply.

"….I went for a walk. You forget though, Téa, that my home is here." He waved a hand at the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, watching as the dancer blushed, having forgotten about that tiny detail.

"Oh," Both were at a loss for words, neither able to think up anything to say that the other didn't already know or at least guess. Flashing him a cherry grin she turned in towards her house, rummaging around in her pocket for a key and glancing to the Pharaoh incredulously. "You've come all this way, come inside my house for a bit. I'll make you a cup of tea….I don't feel much like resting at the moment; dancing spirit is still inside of me trying to get out."

"Téa, without your parents home, I shouldn't…" Yami began softly, looking at the woman he'd always wanted to be with. "Perhaps next time." He began to turn away, but stopped as a voice called out to him.

"Don't worry about them, Pharaoh, they wouldn't mind you in the house at any time. You're respectable." Yami was thankfully that he wasn't facing the dreamer and at the same time thankful that it was dark, to hide the faintest trace of a blush that danced across his face at the compliment.

"Come on…" Téa's footsteps were silent as she slipped over to him, catching Yami by surprise and dragging him up the steps to her home. "Shoot." She realized suddenly, mentally shouting at herself- _Bad Tea! Bad! _"Ummm…Yami?" She waited for the dark spirit to glance up, wondering why Tea hadn't opened the door.

"What is it?" He questioned lightly, violet eyes instantly growing concerned.

"I dropped the keys."

…. "They couldn't have gone far. It's not as though they had legs and could run off." Téa remarked twenty minutes later, she and the former pharaoh scanning the ground intently to find the set of keys that would let her in to the house. Standing up suddenly, the young woman flashed a carefree grin at Yami, waving her hand and pointing towards a small stone cat. "I'll find them in the morning then, I guess. I just remembered that I hid a spare underneath the cat."

"Where?" Yami blinked, standing besides the tiny object in the dark and narrowing his gaze. By now Téa had approached, coming up from the left. "I'll get it." Yami reached down.

"No, It's alright, I've got it…I put them underneath…" So did Téa. Yami had brushed the statue aside, and both had simultaneously reached down to pick up the keys, hands touching. The ancient being dropped the keys instantly, as did Téa, and both listened to the clink of metal as they hit the smooth porch steps, falling at Téa's feet. The girl picked them up smoothly, pulling her hair from her eyes and promptly opening the door, feeling around in the darkness for a light. Clicking it on, she motioned for Yami to follow.

Reluctantly he did, watching as Téa slipped off her coat and hung it up, leaving her in a figure hugging red tank top and a pair of shorts. A hand was thrust out for his jacket, and Yami turned it over slowly, watching as she hung it up, he himself wearing, surprise surprise, what he usually wore, meaning the black shirt and pants.

"The kitchen's this way…" Téa flashed Yami a genuine smile that made the pharaoh nearly melt. If only she knew….Perhaps now he should tell her.

_No, next time._

Taking a seat at the table, Téa bustled around the kitchen, turning on the radio and then making the tea, doing half dance moves as she went along, humming the words. It was hard not to laugh at her nonchalant manner.

….After a few minutes the tea was finished and Téa raced over to it, grabbing the handle of the teapot and dropping it instantly, giving a faint yelp of pain. "Ouch! That's hot!" Yami tensed, but managed to find his way to her side, gingerly taking the raw hand in his own and examining it. It was only after the current song ended did Yami realize that he'd still been holding it for longer than expected.

"You'll be fine. It's nothing to horrible." He began, though his mind was screaming- _Yes! It is horrible! You have no idea how I feel, and never will….You love Yuugi and he loves you….Perhaps I should tell her now, just to get it over with and I can continue on. _

_No…..Next time._

Téa blushed, taking back her hand as Yami let it go, sapphire eyes making some connection with the current song. Giving a sudden squeal, the recently injured hand reached out, snatching the pharaoh's and pulling him into the other room where there was more space. The music could still be heard, having been set on high volume for this purpose anyways.

"Téa ….?" He began awkwardly, dragged along by her persistence and watching as she had begun to dance, attempting to take him with her. He felt so clumsy besides the agile beauty, so graceful, in her element whereas he was like a fish out of water. He'd never been particularly good at dancing, and could never even think of actually dancing with someone as talented as she.

"I love this song! Come dance!" The brunette frowned, hands on her hips after completely a gentle spin. "No one will ever know…."

"I don't dance."

"Then I'll show you how!" The girl exclaimed to Yami's gruff remark, beginning to do just that, grabbing both his hands and instructing the dumbfounded man into following her actions.

….The pair wound up one the floor laughing after Yami had tripped and fallen over, taking Téa down with him. Chuckling, neither one seemed to actually notice the distance between them, or the fact that the tea kettle was whistling as loud as an elephant stampede in a library. The hazel eyed goddess, in Yami's eyes, at least, dropped her laughter to a small chuckle.

"See! You can dance! Not very well….You know, I think I could beat you in dancing, oh mighty king of games." This got the Pharoah of Egypt going, the man instantly on his feet and pulling Téa up with him.

"You really think so?" He growled, meetings Téa's gaze as she gave a deep nod, eyes sparkling mischievously. "I'd like to see you try…"

"Next song." She called after him, both agreeing.

And what a song it was. Unfortunately, it wasn't one either could really win at, being a slow tune that required a partner. However, an agreement was an agreement, and, if only because neither wanted to loose, they paired up, Téa's arms resting behind his neck and Yami's moving to her waist.

The King of Games nearly allowed a small sigh of contentment to escape him. Always, always when he was with this woman did thoughts become clear and pains turn to joy. Perhaps he should tell her now.

_No, next time._

…_.But why next time?_ He questioned himself, frowning slightly though Téa didn't notice to much, lost in her own little world from the far off look in her eyes. Those eyes….

"Téa." He spoke her name as a sentence, watching as the girl blinked, coming to her senses to look at him abruptly. Damn. He'd just gone and spoken. Now he was required to go on, her eyes imploring him to do so. And just how could he resist? Yami didn't.

"Téa," He repeated, strangely nervous for once in his life, "I know you like Yuugi, but I can't deny it any longer….I've fallen in love with you."

"Yami…" The girl frowned, eyes deeply troubled. The pharaoh pulled away, ready to drift over to his jacket and out the door to Yuugi's home. "Don't go…Don't you understand. Haven't you noticed?" Yami paused as the girl drew him closer. "I never loved Yuugi, I loved you."

This revelation hit Yami like a stack of books. A very pleasant sensation, mind you, to know that your love was returned. Unable to control himself out of sheer joy and elation, the Pharaoh of Egypt, Yami Yuugi, pulled Téa into his warm embrace to give her a long awaited kiss. Both sighed, swaying rhythmically to the mellow song, Téa resting her head upon his shoulder.

Yes….Next time had finally come at last.

OoC: Hello! Author here! Cookies to those who review! –waves around a plate- I'd love to hear from you…..

Besides, I need suggestions for other pairings to do one-shots for. I'm not against Yaoi, but am against any self-invented characters….

….-waves cookie platter around again- Go on, review, I know you want the cookies…


End file.
